Itachi's Smokey Eyes
by Rina Skinney
Summary: Itachi grabs a girl named Penny and pulls her into the TV! Oh My Gosh! O.O
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto Story

Itachi's Smokey Eyes

It was a cold and wintry night in Minnesota. Mickeyla sat down on the sofa in the living room by the phone. Her parents had gone on a date to the movies and went out to eat. They haven't been back yet, so now she's a little bit worried – they've only been gone for 14 hours. All of a sudden the phone rang. "Hi, we are not home right. So please leave your name, phone number, and a short message after the beep…BEEEEEEP…" said Mickeyla, she said the beep noise like a real beep.

"Hey, this is Penny. Um…I was just wondering if it'd be ok if I could come over to your house. Call me as soon as you get this message. Thanks, bye!" said Penny – short for Penelope, Mickeyla's best friend.

Mickeyla waited for Penny to hang up. And when she did, then she hung up. About 15 minutes later, Penny came storming in the house. "Mickeyla! Why do you always do that to me? You always pretend you're the answering machine, and then I have to leave a message because you won't answer it!"

"Uh…hello? I am the answering machine. My voice is actually recorded on it, so that when someone calls, they can leave a message. Uh-duh…" said Mickeyla, with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Penny stared at her, and went to the phone to check the messages. She pushed play, and she could hear Mickeyla's voice saying the "Hi we are not home right now…"

"Oh…oops…my bad…" said Penny, dumbly.

"So…you're parents aren't back from their 'date' yet?" asked Penny.

"No…" said Mickeyla.

Penny asked Mickeyla if they could watch TV, so they did. About a half hour later, the front door opened and in came Mickeyla's parents – finally!

Her parents apologized for being back home so late at night – more like, early in the morning. Mickeyla's parents went up to bed to go to 'sleep'.

The two friends watched some show called "Naruto"? It was the first thing on, so they just watched it. About an hour later, Mickeyla fell asleep. Penny sighed and stared blankly at the TV.

All of a sudden, she felt like something just hit her in the head and knocked her out. When she gained consciousness, she looked up at the TV, and she could see that "Naruto" was still on. But, a boy's face was on the screen, and he was talking in Japanese! Penny stared at the boy's face, it looked like that one physco-maniac who killed his own clan…"Itachi…" whispered Penny.

Then, the weirdest thing in her entire life happened, Itachi's smokey eyes stared into her's and then all of a sudden, his hand came out of the TV and grabbed her!

* * *

Please rate this! I need to know if it's good enough to continue...^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi's Smokey Eyes

Chapter 2

The next thing that Penny knew, was that she was in a dark, dark place. "H-He-Hello??" she asked.

"Hello", said a man's voice.

"Wh-Where am I?" she asked.

She felt someone take something off her, she had a blind-fold on. Penny blinked so that her eyes could adjust to the light. When she could see, she saw a man with blond hair, and his hair was up in a pony tail.

Penny stared at him. He had been smiling at her, but once he saw how she stared at him, he just stared at her like she was staring at him.

The two sat there staring at each other.

"Deidara and girl having staring contest?" asked a strange voice.

Penny blinked and looked at the person who spoke. "HA! You blinked! I win! OH YEAH!!" said Deidara.

Penny blinked and stared at him blankly. Deidara looked at her and stopped, "Oh...sorry about that."

Penny smiled at him. He noticed and smiled back at her.

"Are you two done?" asked a deep voice.

Penny looked around for the man the voice belonged to. But she couldn't see anyone. All of a sudden a man appeared next to her. It was Itachi!!!!

"And...you are?" Penny asked dumbfounded.

"Itachi Uchiha. You are Penelope, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes, but you can just call me Penny," said Penny.

"Well, Penny...you are in the Akatsuki lair" said a man's voice.

A shadow-like man appeared in front of her, shoving Itachi out of the way.

Penny looked at Itachi, then at the shadow man. "And you are...?"

"Pein...The Akatsuki leader," said Pein.

"Oh I see," said Penny.

"See what?" asked a confused looking Pein.

"I see you! You silly goose," she said.

Pein stared at her blankly and thought to himself, 'I am no goose. And if I was a goose, I would not be silly. I would be a serious goose...'

Penny stared at him too. "Ooh! Another staring contest?" asked Deidara.

Pein blinked first this time and stared at Deidara. Penny blinked then, "Aha! I win! Yay Me!"

Bother Pein and Deidara blinked and stared at her. Penny thought, 'Another staring contest? I think not! I won, so no more staring! My eyes are killing me.'

"Eh-hm?"

Everyone looked to the person, or persons who had interrupted them. Penny looked up and saw...

Mickeyla??

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rate please?


End file.
